


Tentacle Invasion in Omegaverse

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All that is here is what I and whoever was on Sham that time did, Deep throat, Forced Heat, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAA~, It IS consensual, It's just a random fic, Maybe IMPLIED rape?, Multiple Orgasms, Oh, Questionable rape, So if you were the tentacle monster on sham..., So..., Stuffing, Tentacles...lots of them, This is a short little thing so, Written from Sham, and human names are used so...yeah..., anywhore, don't expect much, dream - Freeform, heat - Freeform, i mean..., please notify me if I missed a tag somewhere, wet, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what would happen if an unwitting omega stumbled onto a creature made entirely of tentacles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Invasion in Omegaverse

"....well this is not good," Matthew breathed out heavily, mauve eyes wide at the massive sight of writhing appendages. Truthfully, the omega did not expect to run into such a thing. He knew he should be scared, or at the very least appalled by the creature, but really, there was just something... _hypnotic_ _...._ about the slimy appendages that twisted and slipped all over each other.

Upon sensing the omega, the creature began wiggling the tentacles suggestively, which brought a very sharp blush to Matthew's cheeks. There were quite a few appendages that looked rather appealing, and so the Canadian could not help but take a few hesitant steps toward the creature. Staring at the wriggling arms, Matthew could not help the tingling sensation of heat that flickered to life within his belly.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell.... I don't knoooow~" He giggled at the antics, hiding the shy, coy smile behind a hand as he neared the writhing mass.

The tentacle monster rubbed the omega's face with tentacle, asking a question that only the omega could comprehend. Although really, if anyone else came near, it was blatantly obvious what the creature wanted. Sex.

Matthew bit his lower lip and let's out another soft giggle, "Well...okay, but just this once since I'm pretty close to my heat." He warned, patting the tentacle touching his face. 

As soon as he was done speaking, the tentacles began undressing the omega slowly and folded the clothes nicely after the articles had been removed, placing them upon the ground a bit away so as not to get caught with what Matthew had just consented to.

"Oh, oh wow, thank you," He whispered genuinely impressed by the display, but he still stood there shyly before reaching out to run his fingers over one of the closest limbs, "...so smooth." He murmured, the glossy feel of the limbs not at all as slimy as they originally appeared.

The tentacles began to gently lift up the Canadian  by his arms and legs, reaching out to rub  the omega's member with one of the appendages. This elicited several noises from Matthew which seemed to excite the creature even further.

Matthew shivered, panting lightly,  "Ah-haaa... Slowly, please? I'm really close to my heat and..." he trailed off, blushing as he began spreading his legs a bit while held in the air as his cock twitched, hardening a bit under the ministration.

As if proud of it's work, the creature wrapped a  tentacle around his cock and gently begins massaging it with a squeezing sensation. Another tentacle moved to his mouth and positioned itself right above the omega's lips. The appendage emitted a sweet smelling gas that was both an aphrodisiac and had the potential of sending him into an early heat.

"Hnngah-ahh...!!!" The Canadian's head lolled back, inhaling the gas as the blush upon his cheeks burned more, the heat traveling down his body. His asshole twitched, slick trickling out thickly as his cock jumped to attention. He moaned throatily, practically arching and mewling to be touched more.

The tentacle in front of Matthew's face slides itself into his mouth just as the tentacle on his member begins pumping him as smaller tentacles emerged and began prodding at his anus. The tendril like appendages writhed against the puckered opening, wetting themselves with the slick that the omega produced. Each one felt like a tickle, but in such an intimate place...

The omega readily opened his mouth, sucking in the limb with hooded eyes that fluttered shut as he moaned around the tentacle. He breathed loudly through his nose, moaning and arching his hips towards the smaller tendrils invitingly, his hole clenching a bit, momentarily holding one of the limbs hostage before relaxing and letting it go.

The tentacle monster then slowly began to penetrate Matthew's ass with the smaller tentacles and gently caress his insides. During such action, a smaller tentacle began rubbing the head of the omega's member as the tentacle in his mouth thrusted into him, hitting the back of his throat.

Canada moaned approvingly around the tentacle in his mouth, his tongue lying flat so as to let the monster do as it pleased with his body, his asshole twitching and throbbing from the inner caressing as his slick dripped out even more. His cock pulsed, the tip beading with pre-cum as his nipples jutted out from the attention his body received.

More, smaller, tentacles come out and wrap around his nipples and begin pulling at them, as the smaller tentacle kept stroking his cock head as the other smaller ones kept moving in his ass. The larger two were still pumping his member and thrusting into his mouth.

At the sensation of his nipples being pulled, he nearly gagged around the larger tentacle. His hips swaying and jerking in the air, his hole searching and aching for something fat and long to plug itself with. His cock rubbed against the small nubbin of a limb, pleading for more than just a simple tease. His muffled moans were practically the same as desperate tears cooled his heated cheeks.

The tentacles noticed how desperate Matthew was but the creature didn't exactly want give him what he wanted .... not just yet at least. The monster just continued doing what it was doing. The creature wanted the omega to cum from just simple teasing... then it would be time to move on to some of the good stuff.

"Mmphf! Hnfgh..fwgh!!," He cried out, as he tried pleading around the tentacle within his mouth, his body shivering madly before he snapped, his entire form arching backwards in midair as his eyes widened, hips thrusting into the air erratically once one of the tiny limbs inside his ass caressed his prostate, "Mnfph! Mnfph!!," he begged, teetering dangerously close to that first peak.

The tentacles on his member pulled away and another tentacle came out. This one, though, was different. It had a large hole on the tip which pushed it self down onto his member, encasing it. The hole then began to suck, waiting for something to come out. Meanwhile, the other tentacles kept doing their thing, the one that caressed against his prostate though began massaging it constantly, hoping to elicit stronger spasms from Matthew.

With the sucking sensation on his cock and the constant pressure of his pleasure button being toyed with, Matthew cried out loudly, gagging as his knees drew up, thighs widespread as he came, his balls emptying themselves completely into the suctioning limb. He now shivered violently, riding out his orgasm as his hips bucked and jerked, his asshole tightly squeezing the thinner tentacles within his rectum.

The tentacle on his member sucked his juices out, milking his orgasm. The one in his mouth pulled out, same as the ones in his ass. The tentacle that had been in his mouth moved down and prodded his butthole, indicating that the monster was not done yet.

"Oh...oh, OH!" He mewled, quivering once he felt the larger limb poking at his twitching, wet hole. There was a line of drool running past his chin, as he was very sensitive from his first orgasm, and yet because of his forced heat... "Please...please put it in, please!" he begged, weakly trying to get the limb to go in with just his slick.

The tentacle at his butt pushed in, deeper than the smaller ones. It then began thrusting in and out teasingly slow, hitting his prostate every time. it was extra slimy due to the saliva that was on it. The tentacle on his member began sucking again, as it had stopped for a moment after all his juices were out the first time. The smaller tentacles moved and wrapped around his balls and began massaging them. The tentacles on his nipples were still tugging at them quite a bit as a larger tentacle emerged and put itself in front of Matthew's face

Matthew whined, still a bit disappointed that his hole was not as full as he wanted. Yet, he mewled as the sensations started again, his hips rocking in time with the bigger tentacle prodding at his prostate. His eyes nearly glazed over at the larger limb before his lips. "Oh..oh fuck..." he whispered, drooling as he imagined being fucked by that bigger limb. He quickly opened his mouth, his jaw popping as he moaned around the girth.

The tentacle at his mouth pressed against him, wanting to have a lot of fun with with the omega's tongue. During all of this, the tentacle in his anus pushed deeper, getting much further into his intestines. The fit was a bit tight, but at the same time, it was a much wanted tightness since these muscles were much harder to stretch.

He mewled loudly, his stomach cramping from his intestines stretching and nearly straightening out as the tentacle forced itself much more deeper than any dildo he owned had been. It was odd, but the feeling of being stuffed full was erotic and he was very close to cumming once more. He could practically feel his stomach bulge, and that, with a shy glance down, he could see is exactly what was happening.

The tentacle on his member noticed this and began sucking extremely hard again as the tentacles around his balls pulled against him more and massaged them as the one in his ass was thrusting in and out completely, going as deep as it was in before before pulling out again.

Matthew felt very hot, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he felt his asshole wink shut every time the tentacle would pull completely out before pushing in as deep as before, "Hnghk!!!" he choked, his back arching as his trembling balls forced out a second orgasm, his slick gushing out of his twitching hole, "Unf.. Fnghk!!!" he moaned around the limb in his mouth, jaw aching from being held so wide.

The tentacles milked his member before the one in his anus pulled out as well as the thick one in his mouth before that larger one moved in for the kill...

The Canadian panted quite a bit, the momentary respite not enough to completely subside the cramping of his muscles as he slowly came back down from his orgasmic high. His abdomen ached and his anus burned a little from the friction, but he couldn't help the soft begging that tumbled from his lips as he quietly mewled, "Oh, oh please a moment more...but slowly if not," he whimpered, his cock throbbing a bit as his hole was touched once more.

The tentacle creature waited for him, letting him calm down before it began gently prodding at his entrance.

The omega mewled a bit, shuddering at the gentle touch before he took a deep breath, readying himself for the third round. Somehow, Matthew knew he wouldn't survive more after this, but with so many tentacles and his heat burning and burning....

The tentacle slowly pushed itself into him, stretching out his hole to the max Matthew had ever been. It was so tight, much tighter than before. There was no possible way it would-  _no way, it was trying...!!!_

"Oh fuuuck!!!" Matthew moaned, arching as his rectum stretched wider than it had been before. He trembled, breathing and mewling until the limb buried itself deep inside, going further and deeper, much like the smaller one that had forced itself into his intes-!!

* * *

 

Matthew sat up in bed, sweat beading at his brow. His fingers clutched at the soft, furry comforter tightly, knuckles drained of color. A quick glance at his bedside alarm clock told him that it was barely 2 am, "What was...that?" He panted out in a whisper, his body flushed and trembling. Truly, his body felt sore and well fucked, but just what sort of dream was that? He blushed even more as his body and cock recalled the snippets of the dream, his room aromatic like the icy autumn wind brushing through crisp maple leaves, "Damn," He sighed, flopping back upon his bed, for the first time noticing how wet his sheets were from the slick leaking out of his ass, he covered his face with his hands, his inflamed cheeks burning his palms as he groaned, "I can't believe...I'm going into heat...over a dream. _Fuck..._ "


End file.
